Liquorice mission
by Conflicted Soul
Summary: Deidara and Tobi are on a mission. And Tobi starts asking Qustions, Deidara answears them and that leads to something more . Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon sort of , conversation, 1st story, crazy author. Spoilers maybe. TOTALLY POINTLESS but plz read


Tobu:hehe Yosh we shall go and catch that three tails Tobi is a good boy right Deidara-senpai

Deidara:.. Жgh *rollar augunum* shut up if you don't want to get killed, and be quiet!  
Tobi: but Deidara-seeenpaiiiii

Deidara: SILENCE! we're on a mission!  
Tobi: humph Tobi: ne ne What's the mission Senpai

Deidara: .. you don't remember?  
Deidara: hmph. baka ..

Tobi: sorry Tobi is a good boy ! ne Senpai what's the mission

Deidara: ... sneek inside Orochimaru's hideout and kidnap the liquorice...

Tobi: yay Tobi likes Liquorice

Deidara: I'm quite sure such unworthy useless servant like you can at least do that...

Tobi: b-but Senpai you're being mean to Tobi isn't Tobi a good boy dosen't senpai like Tobi? ne senpai

Deidara: ... no I don't like you. you're just my partner.. if we wheren't working for akatuski together I would have killed you at the moment we first meet!!

Tobi: Deidara-senpai sooo meeaaaann Tobi's a good boy but Senpai is a fuckable blond

Tobi:ne ne Senpai look What Naru-chan said Just confess your undying love to Ramen-sama, brethren," Naruto grinned, opening her arms in a welcoming gesture. "Join us and be accepted to the fold... Come out of the closet of ramen hatred and embrace your destiny of ramen love! Come ouuuuuuut!"

Deidara:...... you are such a moron !

Tobi: Wahh Senpai is being mean Hidan senpai is being mean to Tobi

Deidara: hidan? what does that piece of shit to do with that!  
Tobi: don't know Tobi just misses Hidan very very much don't you Senpai

Deidara: ... well he was great in bed.......

Tobi: wow Senpai who knew you were a perv I think Itachi was better

Deidara: no way ! itachi needed some action!

Tobi: nope He just didn't like you he said you weren't wild enough for him so he desided to be not great in bed with you

Tobi: ha I'm better than you

Deidara: shut up! .. kakuzu is like a wild beast ! you never got laid with him! XD

Tobi: no but I got Leader-sama (pain) And Naru-chan togheter not you

Deidara: ... Жgh naruto is a fkn enemy ! and he's so very straight! unless... Deidara: unless you are a woman! are you?  
Tobi: maybe and besides Naru-chan is bi and a very hot one he is don't ignore it and Pain-sama is the leader did you get something from him noo I didn't think so

Deidara: no way naruto likes hinata! and no.. pein is like .. good as dead!

Deidara: and I've got Gaara! top that!

Tobi: hell no Have you seen his stomach and his penus it's big very biiiig

Tobi: I got Kakashi-sensei and Kiba and Sasuke (though he's boring but hot and totally gay for Naru-chan)and many others

Deidara: ... damn you useless whore! is sex all you think about? ... what a shame!

Tobi: hehe why am I the whore

Tobi: nope also I think about you senpai and your wicked hands

Deidara: ... really? well I am damn handsome indeed.  
Tobi: mhm Yes you are a little bit girly and you have a very nice ass how's your cock? the size I mean

Tobi: you uke or seme

Deudara: ... fuck off bitch! and my cock is like twice your size! even bigger!

Tobi: oh did Lil Tobi damage Senpai's pride?

Deidara: ok you are definitely uke.

Tobi: wah Senpai will you make Tobi a happy boy

Deidara: well it depends..

Tobi: Will you prove it to me that you have a bigger cock than I have?

Deidara: damn right bitch! take your pants off!

Tobi: allright -takes his pants off - look mine is very≈ Deidara: ... keh. yours is so small I can't even see it!

Tobi: nooo Yes you can -hands him a magnifying glass- look here

Deidara: keh, yeah I see something there, it's not that big though.. well your ass looks soft btw..

Tobi: I know it's not that big but it's still useful. I know my ass is the softest around here I take pretty good care of it I put something special on it every night

Deidara: mm.. I can see that.. may one of my three tounges lick that special something ... and feel that taste of love?

Tobi: Yes it may Deidara-senpai but please do it after you show me your magnificent cock

Deidara: hmpf, pushy as ever.. are you sure you can handle the beauty of my cock?

Tobi: Yes please I wanna see Tobi wanna see Please senpai Deidara: well alright *takes his pants off* here, !

Tobi: wow it's so big and red and throbbing and aaaaaa it has tong on it too

Deidara: well ofcause it's huge! what else did you except from me?

Tobi: nothing else bu it has a tounge on it how did you do it?

Deidara: the same way I got tounges on my hands...

Tobi: wow

Tobi: umm How did you do that?

Deidara: seriously I have no idea.

Tobi: Lol! but Senpai What you gonna do with that big cock of yours

Deidara: I thought you'd never ask! Lick it! lick it bitch! Tobi: all righty all migthy

Tobi: Ok you ready because here I come -takes it inside his mouth-

Deidara: unnnghhh .... yes tobi uuugh...

Tobi: -pulls away- you wanna cum inside my mouth or my ass senpai

Deidara: please... tobi.. don't stop, suck it! suck it !

Tobi: okay- gets down on it and starts sucking and licking it-

Deidara: uuughh... yeees,, yes tobi.. don't stop.. harder!

Tobi: -licks and sucks harder-

Deidara: augh.. moooaaan.. tooobi!

Tobi: mm Senpai you taste good something more you want me to do?

Deidara: let me lick that sweet ass of yours

Tobi: mm oh yes Senpai please do that - showes his ass to Deidara-

Deidara: mm you have a beautiful ass tobi

Tobi: Lick me harder senpai

Deidara: SLURP

Deidara: eeeeeerrsss .. mm.. *lick lick lick lick* mmm slurp.. slurp

Tobi: AAAHHH Senpai

Deidara: mm.. want more bitch ?

Tobi: Yes Oh god! Yes

Deidara: *puts his cock inside his ass* mm.. you are so tight...

Tobi: Ah.. ngg Senpai you're so big Deidara: ..ughh...This▓ll hurt some.. But try to relax, okay? Tobi: Y-yes I'll try

Deidara: Mmm, so tight..Don▓t move so much tobi! stay still!

Tobi: but I can't your cock tickles my anus

Deidara: it's because of the tongue... your anus tastes so good.. like candy

Tobi: mm Damnit Senpai I want you moving not just your tongue

Deidara: alright be prepared for the most amazing experience of your life! *starts to move a little*

Tobi: ng hah ha faster please

Deidara: *goes faster* ugh ugh ugh ! damn you ... you are so.. tight.. mm.. uughhЖghbeelh

Tobi: -starts thrusting up to him- darn go deeper bomber

Deidara: -desperately moves his hips harder and goes deeper- I am I am!

Tobi: AH HAH HAH harder blow me use your hands around my cock

Deidara: I am stroking and licking your cock! -continues to drive in him over and over-

Tobi: ah Senpai I'm coming MMM

Deidara: mmmm this is too much, too good I▓m going to die!

Tobi: waahh don't die cum first then die come inside my tight ass

Deidara: groan !

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Tobi: ne Deidara senpai

Deidara: yes tobi ?

Tobi: umm Who is this creepy snake man with the camera? And a liquorice?

Deidara:OH NO! Orochimaru!! damn you! give me those pictures!

Orochimaru: kukuku they will go straight on the internet!

Tobi: Ne senpai what's the internet

Deidara: oh for the love of god!  
Orochimaru: is he retarded?

Deidara: you have no idea..

Tobi: -singing and dancing- ne ne snake man can I have the liquorice please

Orochimaru: no stupid one, this liquorice is so powerful and mighty! you will never get it

Tobi: but but if you'll let us have it We will make a porno video with all the Akatsuki members even ItachI

Orochimaru: ...... well alrigt then take the licorice! and make the porno vid

Tobi: Sir yes sir . Senpai look we finished our mission aren't I a good boy all we have to do instead is make a porn video with: Pain Konan Zetsu me you Kisame and Itachi that isn't so hard now is it

Deidara: ...no I guess

Deidara: good job tobi you really are a good boy ^^

And they lived happily ever after Deidara and Tobi started a sex therapy (they showed people how to do it right). Orochimaru made Sasuke watch porn video until he gave his body to him because of craziness. 


End file.
